Eternal Void
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: What makes you truly happy? Being in the arms of someone you love? Or being with someone who will do everything for you?


**Eternal Void**

The woman I ought to have is forever unreachable. Her beautiful eyes of gold, locked on chocolate strands that made her stand out of the rest. The goddess I ought to steal one day, to be mine, to love her eternally, forever lies. These dreams will never happen, only existed to be chained within this black heart of mine. Yuuki, my sweet princess will never be mine but meant for Zero alone.

I am after all, just a mere knight, meant to serve her, never to love her.

I have been with her ever since we were young. I have always been her servant and her best friend when she feels cold and alone. I have always been beside her wherever she goes, through joy and pain. The girl I surrendered my life to. The only girl I loved in this wretched life I have. The sad past I had was long forgotten in her beautiful smiles.

She has grown quite exquisitely beautiful. Witty she was, and how graceful she was in everything she does. Many young princes gave her rare treasures for her hand, promising her a beautiful future ahead but she chose none. I was ever hopeful that someday, she might choose me.

One day, a handsome prince stole her heart away, along with my dreams of having her. A man of silver hair and lavender eyes was destined for her hand. How thrilled she was to get married! Telling me how this event was a dream come true to her. I smile, but I wonder if these wounds will heal or my tears will ever learn to stop. Loneliness blinded me, as I heartlessly fight in wars for a kingdom that will continue to be glorious. A kingdom made by my love, Yuuki, now a wise queen.

"I am honored to serve you, your majesty".

My Yuuki, now happy in her king's arms, remained beautiful as she was. Protecting her is the only thing I have left, my only reason for living up to now, but the bleeding in my heart never seemed to stop, yet I smile for my love. I am forever her servant, never her lover.

One night, an evil witch cast a spell, killing the handsome king on his sleep. Disguising her spell in a form of poison, I was accused of and was ordered to be imprisoned right away, though I insisted that I am innocent. Yuuki did not believe me. This has stabbed my heart deeply. My beloved Yuuki, hated me with all her heart. Every night I have been crying myself to sleep. What have I done wrong? I have done nothing but love her with my whole heart.

Months have passed and my life in prison was a real hell. Perhaps I almost have gone mad, being tortured every night and eating leftovers, but I never hated Yuuki even though she betrayed me. Every time I think of killing myself, I think of her smile and this would enlighten my weak body. I wonder if I'll ever see her glorious face again.

At long last, she has set me free. The moonlight seemed unbearable in my eyes, yet I am able to withstand it. There was no one there beside her. Her servants have fled; her royal guards abandoned her, even her beloved parents. She was alone, with no one to comfort her. She was crying blood. My beloved Yuuki, is now feared by people, even she, fears herself. She apologized to me, knowing that I am innocent, and knowing that an evil witch named Ruka was behind it.

"Do you hate me Kaname, now that I am a vampire, cursed of immortality?", I heard her say.

I smiled and bowed in front of her, almost kissing the ground. I feel my tears fall, warming my cold cheeks as I smiled happily, "I will never hate you…I have always loved you, and only you until this very day". Yuuki cried and came to hug me, but stopped herself for she will be tempted to drink my blood.

"I can't! Please! Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!".

I should've obeyed, since that is the obligation of a knight, but I drew myself near to her for the last time. I longed for her to touch me again, like when we were still children. I want to caress her beautiful face, to make my dreams real. She was still, horrified of what I am going to do. "Please Kaname…", she whispered.

I caressed her face then drew her near me, tight enough to keep her in place. She was still crying gently on my weak arms, returning the hug.

"Drink my blood; it is what I truly wish before I die", I whispered gently on her delicate ear. She wanted to push me away, but as if she was controlled, she sunk her teeth on my neck. It was painful but I knew this is what I truly wanted. Little by little, I feel life leaving me, light dimming in my eyes. All of a sudden, it was dark.

"Kaname!", I heard her calling me in her trembling voice. I opened my eyes weakly, seeing her perfect face stained with tears. I felt my hand move, wiping the tears in her eyes. I smiled weakly, letting my last voice spill like my blood on her lap, "I never regretted this decision, because this heart it beats for only you, my heart is forever yours…I will love you forever…".

It was all dark. I tried to open my eyes again, but it was useless. I died with no regrets. I have done what I longed to do, say the words I want to say and see her face one last time. Finally, I am truly happy.

Yuuki held the loyal knight in her arms, as he fades away, turning to fireflies that lighten up the dark castle. She was still holding his hand until it fades away. Yuuki held her head high to see the full moon. She clenched her chest, feeling the eternal void that she felt when she lost Zero was replaced with love that she has tasted in Kaname's blood.

She will forever have Kaname within her, to keep her company like he always does.


End file.
